Overly Dramatic
by Zapenbits
Summary: Where is he, where is he, where is he? Rukia wondered as she paced the room. Where could he be this day of all days? IchiRuki. R&R.


**Got Bleach? I don't.**

"Where is he, where is he? Where is he, where is he? Where is he, _where is he_?" She paced her dressing room, the white lace she was wearing dragging on the ground.

Small beads of sweat were rolling down her soft, pale face. Her bright violet eyes were very angry and very worried. Her hair was falling out of place which had to be impossible considering that Orihime had used a full bottle of hairspray on it.

Where could he be? Where could he be?

God, is he hurt?

What could possibly keep him from being here on time? Could he be out hollow hunting on _this_ day of all days? Oh, what if he forgot? _What if he forgot_?

When he got here she was so going to kill him. Then she was going to bring him back to life using all of the healing power that she could. And then, she would kill him again. And while he was in the Soul Society, she would make his life a living hell.

There was a soft knock at her door. The door knob turned slightly and the face of one of Rukia's best friends, Orihime, appeared.

"Rukia"—

"Is he here yet?" Rukia interrupted.

"No," she replied. Orihime walked over to the raven–haired girl and rested a caring hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, he'll be here, I know it. Ichigo isn't the kind of guy to skip out on this kind of thing. It was his idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and you don't know what he'll do. Ichigo is very, very unpredictable man. He's irresponsible and a fool. He could have run off for all I know!"

"You know that's not true," Orihime replied. She smiled at the stressed out shinigami. She brushed one of her bangs behind her ear. "How could he run out on such a beautiful person?" Rukia smiled sadly. "And besides, he knows that if he runs there will be a whole room full of powerful people ready to kill him."

"I guess you're right," Rukia replied. "I'm just — what if — where he is? He could be hurt or worse…."

"You know, Ichigo," she tried to reason with the panicking woman. "He—he probably is just trying to…make a dramatic entrance or something! Yeah, that's it, a dramatic entrance!"

"When have we known Ichigo dramatic? Wait. That didn't come out right. But when have we known Ichigo to be overly dramatic at a time like this!?"

She didn't reply.

Rukia groaned walking over to the stool that she had sat at just hours before with Ichigo making the last adjustments making sure every aspect, every detail was perfect. Nothing could go wrong, not when so many people had argued, compromised, agreed about it.

She rubbed her temples. A deadly headache threatened to come any minute if anything else went wrong.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a very, very worried Uryuu. "Orihime, Rukia, we have some very angry people out there. Where's Ichigo?"

"Uryuu," Orihime moaned. She walked over to the Quincy and pushed him back out the door, causing him to drop his glasses.

"Orihime, what's gotten into you? Where's Rukia?" He put his glasses back up to his eyes looking down at his wife.

"She's freaking out, Uryuu!" Orihime yelled. "Ichigo is over an hour late! She's thinking that he's run off! Or fighting hollows or that he's dead or worse! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, just keep her company—and make sure that window's locked, just in case she, you know…she tries to fly. For the time being just…improvise."

Orihime nodded.

"One more hour, that's it," Uryuu said to her. "If he's not here in an hour, then it's safe to say he's not going to show up."

Orihime walked back inside the room and walked over to Rukia. She pulled up a chair and patted the shinigami's back, hoping, just like Rukia, that Ichigo would actually be smart and show up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renji, Isshin, Byakuya, along with several other men all sat in a room quite like Rukia's. There was a dresser with bow ties and flowers. There was a table and several chairs all occupied by the men. There was a window that was open that looked over a parking lot. All the men, especially Renji, looked out that window waiting for a certain orange–haired idiot to show up.

Renji sighed as there was another knock on the door. Uryuu walked in and shoved his glasses up to his eyes, whispering, "Rukia's on suicide watch; and I'm not talking about her own."

Renji gulped. He had never seen Rukia so hurt and angry before. He had to go in there last time and she looked as if she was going to cry and then kill someone. And that someone was Ichigo.

What an idiot.

He was fine if Ichigo wanted to be a few minutes late for an interesting wedding, but an hour? He was a great shinigami. He was an amazing fighter. To Rukia, he was everything. To Renji, he was a good (but very stubborn) friend. But being this late? For this kind of occasion of all occasions?

It was very unlike Ichigo indeed.

And as that last thought left Renji's mind the window creaked and a man in a black shinigami robe walked inside. He ran a hand through his _orange_ hair wiping out the sweat. Then, without noticing the room full of men looking at him, he walked over to a small closet and pulled out his body that was in his tux and everything.

After getting into his body was when Ichigo finally realized that his father, Renji, Byakuya, Uryuu and all the other men were glaring at him with expectancy and pure hatred.

"What?" he questioned, walking over to a small refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. He sipped a small drink. Then put some of the water in his palm and put it in his hair wiping out some of the sweat.

"You—You bastard!" Renji yelled walking over to Ichigo. He grabbed his shirt and held him up. "I'm going to kill you!"

The men of the room pulled Renji away from the Strawberry but as he did the tomato–haired man continued to glare daggers.

Ichigo smirked. "What's wrong with you guys?" Ichigo asked straightening his suit.

Isshin walked forward next. "Son," he said, slamming a hand down on Ichigo's shoulder. "You're a responsible man. You protect the people that you love and you've turned into a very happy, successful young man.

"But you are an idiot…" Ichigo held up his hand to object but Isshin continued without giving him a chance to do so. "Rukia is going to kill you. Renji is going to kill you. I'm sure Byakuya is going to kill you. Hell, _I_ feel like killing you."

He paused. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE!!?"

"Uh—yeah," he said walking toward the doors. "About an hour, what's the problem? I'm not that late, just delayed."

He turned the door handle and walked outside.

The men in the room exchanged glances. _What was wrong with him_?

_His ego's too big_, Renji sighed Uryuu letting go of his arms.

_Rukia's going to kill him, _Uryuu thought_. Not to mention all the other men in this room_.

_Oh_ _boy_, Byakuya sighed.

The men then sighed and walked outside the room and to the hall that Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were going to…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia had never thought that she would ever get married. She thought that she would never be blessed with something as magnificent and as beautiful as combining two lives together.

She never thought that she would fall in love with anyone, considering all the stubborn, hard–headed, foolish men that she had to deal with.

But unfortunately, she just had to fall in love with the most stubborn, most hard–headed, most foolish man of all: Ichigo.

She never thought that she would ever get to be truly happy with any man because of the fact that she had killed one man important to her and never got to see the other man important to after she had been adopted into nobility. Not to mention that the most recent man her life was an idiot. And a Strawberry.

But she had fallen for Ichigo.

Why did she fall in love with Ichigo?

She could have chosen any other man. Any man in the Soul Society, any other man in the living world, any other man _anywhere_, but she had chosen _him_.

Why—

The door knocked.

Orihime walked over to it again and opened it. Once again Uryuu was at the door. "Don't tell me," Orihime said. "It hasn't been an hour yet, has it? Please just thirty more minutes he could still show up…"

"We don't need thirty more minutes," he said quietly. "He's here."

Orihime sighed in relive. "Great!" she said clapping her hands together. "I'll go get Rukia. She'll be so happy!"—Orihime turned around to find Rukia directly behind her, her hair seriously messed up and her face paler than what it usually was.

But her eyes…they were angry. Not angry, furious.

Orihime walked outside into the hallway with Uryuu. Rukia walked out in front of them, holding onto a bouquet of flowers that were pastel pink and purple. She walked ahead of them, her shoes making soft padding on the carpet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Music was playing. A soft sound from a piano played the traditional music for this kind of situation. It was beautiful in Rukia's opinion. But she couldn't pay attention to it; she was just _so_ mad.

The doors opened. In front of her were pews full of people standing up and looking at her. There was a long, maroon carpet running down the center of the isles. At the end of the carpet were three small steps and up there was a man holding a bible and Ichigo who was smirking.

Smirking?

Not smiling at his beloved?

Not smiling at the woman who was going to kill them after this whole festivity was over with?

No, smirking at the look on her face. Smirking at the fact that she was fuming and he was enjoying it. Now she was definitely going to kill him.

She walked down the isle looking dead ahead at his eyes. She reached him and he grabbed her hands, which she reluctantly took as well.

The man with the bible spoke about love and admiration next. She continued to stare up at Ichigo, which people could easily take as _lovingly_. It was a good thing she was a pretty good actress.

_What could possibly going through your head right now_? She thought.

I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to take care of something, Ichigo replied. Will you forgive me oh my beloved Rukia?

She glared.

_Not until you tell me exactly what you were doing that caused you to be an hour late! I thought you were hurt, Ichigo! I thought you were dead! What were you doing? Hollow–hunting? Because if you were_—

Oh, please. Why would I be out looking for hollows on a day like this?

_Because you're an idiot_.

Ah, Rukia.

_Shut up_.

He smirked again and they both looked back up at the man in front of them. He talked a bit more about devotion and loyalty.

Then he went to the vows.

"Rukia and Ichigo," he said, "have decided to write their own vows. Now, Ichigo will go first and then Rukia."

Besides, Ichigo thought communicating with her telepathically, something that only they could to do. I would never run out on you. Especially not on our wedding day. You're just overly dramatic.

She gasped and looked up at him then, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Alright," he said aloud so everyone could hear him. "I guess I'm supposed to go first so, here I go…

"Anyway, I met Rukia a very long time ago. It seems like I've known her forever when I've only really known her for about eight years. Since then, I've done more things, seen more places, and met more bastards than I've ever had."

Renji stood up, fist at blow point until Uryuu and Isshin pulled him back down.

"At first she was stubborn, ignorant, and just plain idiotic when she tried to blend into my school for that short time she was here." Rukia looked up at him wondering, _what kind of vow is this_?

"But then after saving her, after fighting along side her, after everything that we had been through, I started to see a different side of her. A more serious side that she had only shown me once when I had been dying in the street that time Renji and Byakuya had almost killed me.

"After a while I saw a sadder side of her, after she had told me about Kaien's death.

"And soon after, I saw the kinder and more loving side of her. And eventually, I guess I just didn't want her to leave after that. It was so strange how I felt about her and when I asked her about she told me that she felt the same way."

He ended quickly.

The man marrying the two shinigamis nodded and then looked at Rukia. "Your turn, Rukia," he said smiling.

Rukia nodded and said, "You are a fool, Ichigo. You don't listen. You never listen. You don't care about what'll happen to you when you put your life on the line every time you step out in front of a hollow or another shinigami.

"But that is why I envy you so much. And that is why I never wanted to leave you. Because I knew it would be too hard to say goodbye.

"And that's also why you are a fool. Because you would never let me say goodbye if both of our lives were in danger. You just couldn't do that. I just couldn't do that. Because you care about me and I care about you to much to do that."

She ended smiling.

Ichigo shook his head grinning. _Liar_, he thought about the smirking look on her face as she finished and all the women in the room swooned.

After that, they exchanged their wedding bands. And then the priest talked a bit more. And finally he said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ichigo, you may kiss your bride."

Ichigo smirked and leaned down, his lips pressing against the violet eyed shinigami's in front of him.

There was a roar of applause. Rukia and Ichigo broke apart and gazed out to their friends and family.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and then down at her small hand. They smiled at one another and took each other's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Isshin was the first to congratulate them, by running up to Ichigo and saying, "Good job, my boy." He patted Ichigo's back and then said into his son's ear, "I want at least six grandchildren from you."

Ichigo kicked him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed tripping over her dress as he pulled her further up the stairs. He had his hand in her's and was practically dragging her to their bedroom. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"I have a present for you," he said. He reached their bedroom door and opened it. He stepped out in front of her. "Okay," he said, "you wanna know why I was so late today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

He opened the door all the way and Rukia's eyes widened. Inside there were tons of candles on his dresser, desk, window seal, and bed frame all glowing with a small light. By his closet and Rukia's former bed were all their wedding presents including a life size Chappy the Rabbit.

But she could care less about the rabbit at that moment. It was the stubborn, hard–headed, foolish man that was standing in front of her.

"Ichi…"

"Yeah, I know. But I had to buy all the candles and then pick up all the presents from the reception hall. And then, I took up Yuzu's advice and bought a new bed spread."

He walked over to their bed and sat down. "It's silk you see. Yuzu said that women usually like silky stuff so…"

There he went again, talking like a child. She loved him when he would get so excited about the stupidest things. He usually only did it when he was around her, like the time that he had been so proud that he remembered her birthday, but that story was for another time.

"Ichigo, it's beautiful," she said quietly.

He grinned arrogantly.

And Rukia smiled back.

Then she slowly closed the door, pulling the handle until it was completely shut. And then, she locked it.

**Ah, so a romantic side of Ichigo. Please review! I hope I did pretty good again….I'm so glad that you guys thought I kept the characters in character in my last ONESHOT (I was so worried that they would be OOC…so I never uploaded any of them, until the last oneshot. So thank you…you've inspired me to do more).**

**:D**

**Bye!**


End file.
